


Untitled (Art)

by entirely_the_wrong_sort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Community: rs_games, Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M, R/S Games 2016, Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirely_the_wrong_sort/pseuds/entirely_the_wrong_sort
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 17 - Team Place - ARTWas that happiness ever even real?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Place  
>  **Title:** Untitled  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Genres:** Canon, angst  
>  **Summary:** Was that happiness ever even real?  
>  **Notes:** I wrote 4 completely different stories (I kid you not. 26k in total) for this prompt and could not work out an ending for a single one of them. So, I'll stick to what I'm better at :P Sod's law is I'll think up all the all the endings the day after the deadline *sigh* Anyway, this was a very fun experiment in colouring. Thank you mods for another lovely year with our boys.  
>  **Prompt:** #43 - "When I was fifteen, all I wanted was to go off to some other world, a place beyond anybody’s reach. A place beyond the flow of time.  
>  \- But there’s no place like that in this world.  
> \- Exactly. Which is why I’m living here, in this world where things are continually damaged, where the heart is fickle, where time flows past without a break."  
> \- Haruki Murakami, "Kafka on the Shore"


End file.
